


A Friend in Need Is a Friend Indeed

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panicking Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: “Shut up, or they’ll hear you!” he whispered sharply and put his hand over Jaskier’s mouth, yet right away he realized his mistake.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 279





	A Friend in Need Is a Friend Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [V nouzi poznáš přítele](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126282) by [ArcheaMajuar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar). 



> English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic. There are mistakes in the story, I know, but I don't have anyone around to give me their feedback on the fic, grammar and so on (but if you'd like to let me know about the mistakes, please, do so in the comments bellow or just send me an email (you find it on my profile page), it'd be much appreciated)
> 
> I'm really sorry for the errors, but I hope you'll enjoy this work anyway :)

The Nilfgaardians were searching through the land. Their commander was clear when saying, “Find the bloody mutant and that showy friend of his!”

So the Nilfgaardians searched and searched, however, the mentioned mutant knew that these soldiers were just ordinary members of infantry while their cunning skills were quite low. Moreover, this territory was yet to be conquered by them, so now they were trespassing, and they had to be very careful and aware of their surroundings. They were tired and also desperate for something to eat as the king was enraged by their inability; furthermore, he denied them the usual amount of money as a form of punishment. As a consequence, the soldiers weren’t very thorough in their search for the witcher who perceived the whole Nilfgaardian situation to wandering in circles, but it, of course, might’ve played into his hands.

Together with Jaskier, he was hiding under a hay carriage. As the bard was shaking like a leaf, Geralt was trying to calm him down with his words, and he even placed a hand upon his shoulder. The witcher wasn’t irritated because he entirely understood why Jaskier acted in that way. Just a week ago, they were locked up in jail, which Geralt endured alright as he was more or less used to various kinds of pain; however, he couldn’t say that about his friend. It was breaking his heart when he witnessed how they…

He didn’t want to think about that anymore. He couldn’t have helped him, but he promised himself to use the very first opportunity to escape despite the chances would be ridiculous. But they were lucky. Taking refuge in an old cottage, they remained there till Jaskier was capable of horse-riding, but now… now he was trembling violently, his eyes bulging with horror.

“No… Not anymore, Geralt… I can’t go there again,” whimpered Jaskier, and shaking, he leaned into his stoic friend. “Geralt… Geralt, promise me that you… that you…”

Not a single muscle moved in the witcher’s face when he gazed at Jaskier. He knew what the bard was asking for. He knew it too well.

“I promise, Jaskier,” he said without hesitation. Sure he would do that for him were they again drawn into prison, and it would hurt as hell. He’d probably never recover, but the suffering he saw in Jaskier’s eyes, the pain, the despair… Shaking his head to get rid of such thoughts, he focused again on the present day because he doubted they were about to be discovered by the Nilgaardians unless…

They still could hear them if Jaskier wasn’t quiet, acknowledged Geralt when watching the heavy boots of the soldiers were suddenly closing up on them. And Jaskier whimpered again.

“Be quiet,” Geralt hissed at his friend, gripping firmly on his shoulder, but there was no reaction to that as Jaskier seemed to found himself in a kind of a trance. The soldier was approaching them, and Geralt knew that they had to be silent not to arouse any suspicion. “For heaven’s sake, Jaskier, shut up please!” he transfixed his cat-like eyes on the bard, lying on his back next to him.

Jaskier was staring at the bottom side of the carriage, his lute gripped by his shaking hands. Geralt felt torn between anger, because Jaskier wasn’t able to control his behaviour, and compassion as he was so sorry for what had happened to him. After all, Jaskier wasn’t a warrior or a witcher, he was an artist, a sensitive soul, which sometimes seemed ironic to Geralt, but this time it definitely applied.

“Shut up, or they’ll hear you!” he whispered sharply and put his hand over Jaskier’s mouth, yet right away he realized his mistake. With such attitude, he was only about to make Jaskier even more anxious, and as the witcher saw the pair of two eyes, wide with panic… If Jaskier cried, if… He had to draw his attention to something else, but what… what, Geralt?! Think, you old ass!

The soldier was just a few steps away from them, and Geralt’s mind was crossed by an incredulous thought, but as a better one wasn’t coming, Geralt desperately settled for the first idea. Quickly replacing his hand with his mouth, he kissed Jaskier before he could’ve talked himself out if it.

Everything plunged into silence.

The soldier halted. Listening, he looked around, but as he didn’t hear anything, he assumed the odd set of sounds must’ve come from somewhere else. Or he might’ve been hearing things, he thought and headed for the coop. They could be hiding in there, couldn’t they?

More than the soldier’s depart, Geralt was surprised by something else – once his mouth touched Jaskier’s, the bard completely froze up. Not a single sound he produced, not a single move he made… till Jaskier’s lips tentatively returned the kiss.

His mind going blank, Geralt’s senses managed to focus just on the tender touch which he reciprocated, and he had no notion why, but suddenly he trembled and opened his mouth to kiss Jaskier properly. The bard let Geralt to slip his tongue inside his mouth, and by the corner of his eyes, Geralt noticed that the lute was put aside. In a span of a few seconds, there was a hand upon his shoulder, and later on Jaskier buried his fingers in Geralt’s white hair.

Geralt knew the soldier was gone, the danger was gone, and the whole group already decided on leaving the area, but he kept kissing Jaskier under the hay carriage, caressing his tongue, and with a quiet astonishment relishing the feeling that was spreading through his body as Jaskier meekly moaned into Geralt’s lips. Yes, Jaskier moaned when being kissed by the witcher, this Jaskier whom had no troubled with being in favour of each woman he wanted, this Jaskier whom serenaded about ill-fated lovers…

This Jaskier was pressed into Geralt, who hardly ever considered himself handsome; however, Jaskier probably wasn’t thinking about such things as another quiet moan escaped through his lips, and lying on his back, he again brushed Geralt’s hair. Neither of them hinted they wanted to part as if they were afraid of breaking the fragile moment, to disrupt the delicate atmosphere, and an awkward silence would ensue.

Geralt’s smart ears picked quite an unsettling noise. He needed to focus on it, yet it wasn’t possible with Jaskier’s hot lips upon his own. Since when had Jaskier’s lips been hot and… and wet and deliciously shaped and…

Enough! though Geralt, pulled away from the bard and pointed his eyes in the direction of the disturbing sound, however, to his own relief, he realized the soldiers were just excessively loud when leaving the area, moreover, their armour was clattering, horses nervously stomping, but eventually, they departed. Relief washing over Geralt’s body was right away replaced by tension caused by the fact that Jaskier was still pressed to him, and… and Geralt was hugging him as one of his palms was soothingly placed on his back, trapped between the bard and the ground.

He looked down into the pair of two bewildered brown eyes. Geralt didn’t have a clue what to do or say as the whole situation seemed so bizarre, so unforeseen, but it was Jaskier who made the next move. Leaning to Geralt, he planted a kiss on the witcher’s jaw, and while placing little kisses along Geralt’s neck, the witcher was silent. The palm, resting in his hair, shifted as well, and deliberately caressed him. Immense love and deep devotion emanated from each Jaskier’s gesture.

“I’m not sure whether I can give you what you’re looking for,” Geralt managed to say, but he honestly felt like he should say it. And that he should try it because he trusted Jaskier and once he saw how much Jaskier cared about him, how he felt about him… Geralt couldn’t deny him what his dearest friend was asking for. “But I try to be that, Jaskier.”

Upon hearing these words, Jaskier draw back and locked his lively, happy eyes with Geralt’s, and the cat-like were also almost… almost gleaming with joy. And he smiled at Jaskier, feeling like something opened within his chest, something with a rather stiff and old door, yet the unscrupulous love in Jaskier’s eyes was capable of such a deed.

Once Jaskier kissed him again, allowing Geralt to feel again these hot and wet lips on his own, Geralt knew that he yearned for that door to be opened. And not by anybody, but by his loyal bard who might be able to tame the notorious Geralt of Rivia.


End file.
